The Bowman Gray School of Medicine, through the leadership of Dr. Charles L. Spurr, has participated in Cancer and Leukemia Group B since 1958. This institution has evolved a multidisciplinary approach to the cancer problem and serves as a referral area for an excess of 3,000,000 people. Twelve percent of hospital admissions are directly placed on the hematology/oncology service and 25 percent of total admissions are related to the cancer problem. The care of these patients is carefully coordinated between the Sections of Hematology/Oncology, Radiation Therapy, General Surgery, and Gynecological Oncology. In addition to a full complement of professional staff, we have developed a strong supportive personnel in cancer chemotherapy, data collection, statistical analysis, and special oncological nursing care. The specific aims are: (1) To participate in the development of prospective randomized trials of improved therapies for malignant disease. (2) To participate in existing well-planned clinical trials testing new designs of multidisciplinary therapy. (3) To improve the treatment and classification of neoplastic disease by more thorough morphological, biochemical, and immunological studies of tissue specimens. (4) To develop improved supportive therapy of the cancer patient to sustain and/or prevent toxicity of multimodality therapy. (5) To develop an improved system of data collection and management to improve patient evaluability. (6) To disseminate improved therapies for neoplastic disease to our regional referral system via the Piedmont Oncology Association.